


Patrick Stump Becomes A Furry

by orphan_account



Series: Donnie UwU [2]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Fall Out Boy, Political RPF, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack only written so badly you can bearly read it anyway, FOB, I vwant to die, M/M, Multi, Pain, Songs, help me, please help even my classmates are scared of me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whilst Donald trump is walking peacefully to an art gallery he gazes upon a stunning nazi (OwO) meanwhile, who is the 9 foot 7 man with trump’s former lover:Vladimir Putin?





	Patrick Stump Becomes A Furry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sandy Patrick and sponge bob have a threesome.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687739) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> all so inspired by a Work by fuzzlefluffs for like the first paragraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad can we start ww III );

Donald trump Combed his hair with his piss- coloured comb,his wig swirling in the wind. 

As he was gracefully walking down the street , spotted a man with a short moustache in a mankini,they both stared at each other for a while before Donald said “cum with me bby” ,his wig fAlling off.”k” hitler says with stars in his eyes.

 

Down an alleyway next to their destination shrek sat,Looking longingly at the picturesque being behind him it’s tag sed “my cat Kys lol XD UwU”  
Shred shed a tear “I’m sorry “ crying more and more every second “butt (haha lol butt lol XD) ur time her is ogre” shriek was not ashamed to say he spanked the cat, he spanked it hard.  
Butt (haha lol) sudenwee!1!1!1!1!1 the cat twuned into A furry version of Patrick stump1!2!1!!!1!2 den dey start makin our Owo

 

Vladimir put in walks into an art gallery beaut sees hitter and trump holdin hands1!1!!1!!!!!1  
Vladimir uses his Extra Long Nutsacks TM as legs and rubs into a 9 foot 7 man called rothum lee and sways NoooOoowowowo Owo!1!1!2!2!!!! And cry’s. the man cumfarts Vladimir “who r u lol” roth says gazing down at the smexy man,”u don’t need 2 no butt u can call me daddymir ;;);));£;);).

Barry da b doesn’t know wot happen but suddenly he’s in the arms of he’s senpoi Patrick stump shrek is up against the wall with a iPhone in his breast slowy kwilling him “ Owo what’s this he manages to spilt out drifting into unconsciousness and hopefully soon the sweet release of inevitable death that with take us all one day UwU .anyway Barry makes out with Patrick OwO. 

 

Hitler swooped suddenwee “wats Wong hitter kun ~~1!1!1!2!2!1!3!!!1!1” he says with grace and pride”Look at. This master piece Ow0” As trump turned he saw the most intriguing thing he say in his life”Owo what’s this he shrieks infrint of him lay the amazing art work...on it was...  
| |l  
|| |_ by “ur mum big gay 69420 XD” credit to artist!1!1!1!!2!1!1!1....,,.,  
Donnie leaned into a kiss but suddenwy 1!1!!!!!!!!

Vladdy Daddy ran in on his Extra Long Nutsacks TM crying No Owo””””11!!!! Rothum was behinds him.

Her teied to Kiss twumpy but hitwer saves him !!1!1!1”why protium Lee shrieked” protium Lee shrieked wanting to why his lover had deserted him rot him Lee killed them all his vladdy daddy finally replied”it’s not u it’s me” bladder sed sadibg “no U” prthum sed a single tear going down his face whilst he shot vladimir with hisAK-47 ...

3 light years later Patrick stump came in and,carefully stepping over putins dead body, shot The grieving rothum in the chest ( u no I have 2)  
Using his satanic cat furry powers summons the rest of his band and 

*starts playing thanks for the memories only uses Vladdy Daddy’s Extra Long Nutsacks TM as Drums and Trumps wig as guitarz “

“Oh and donnie “ Hillary Clinton says, smashing through the wall of the art gallery Barry and steel making out behind her “ Thanks for the memories UwU”

 

Dint furryget ( haha get XD Lol) to suscrub!1!1!1!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX So Sad Lolllolol butt die


End file.
